Starlight
by BooshBeforeCats
Summary: Kirin and Beelzemon finally have had enough with Alice and everything else in the real world.  BeelzemonxOC
1. A Change

Beelzemon and Kiri laid on the floor hand in hand, staring up into the starry sky. Four months ago Kirin's father was in a horrible crash, killing both the drunk driver, and Kirin's beloved father instantly. Kirin would often lock herself in her room alone and cry while beelzemon sat outside her room, waiting for her to stop so he could come back in amnd hold her once more.

"How many stars do you think are up there?" Beelzemon asked.

"My grandma alway told me that for every good soul that dies, another star is added to the sky."

Beelzemon stared up.

"So Guilmon and yer dad are up there right now, lookin' down on us."

Kirin nodded, fighting back the tears that came at th mention of her father's name. Beelzemon sat up. He tugged the metal claw gloves off of his hands, then reached over and stroked Kirin's cheek.

"I love ya, Kirin." he said. He dragged her closer to him and kissed her cheek. Kirin kissed him back, smiling. Her face fell when her mother burst in through the door. Their grins turned to grimaces.

"Kirin, why the hell aren't the dishes done?"

"Sorry, forgot, I'll do it now." the girl said. She stood up to start for the dishes. That was when she smelled it. The smell of alcohol and urine was strong on the woman. She had obviously been drinking, but there was another smell, like a perfume, but more, masculine. Beelzemon could smell it strong. He pulled Kirin behind him, snarling.

"Ya bitch!" He roared. "I can't believe you! I knew you were low, but not dis low!" Kirin coould see her partner shaking furiously, and shrank back in fear.

"You, and the worthless girl, can go crash-get in a crash, for all I care." she slurred. This was the last straw. Beelzemon drew his fist back and smashed the woman in the face. He smiled at the uconcious woman, shaking his hand.

"Wish I was wearin m' claws." he snickered. Kirin held in giggles. Her face fell as soon a she heard Beelzemon sob.

"Beelz." she whispered, putting her arms around her beloved.

"Kirin, you're father didn't, and you don't deserve to live with such a bitch."

Kirin squeezed him tight, burying her face between his shoulder blades.

"Then let's go, Beelz, back to the digital world. I have no one here that cares. We havefriends in the Net Sea!"

Beelzemon smiled. He nodded and got into Kirin's underwear drawer to retrieve the digivice, but was sidetracked by a box. He drew it out and inspected it. It was the same exact box that the officer handed Kirin the night of Owen's death.

"Hey Kir, you wanna bring this with ya?" he asked. Kirin looked at the box, misty-eyed.

"Beelz, will you open it for me? I can't do it."

Beelzemon nodded. He pulled the thin cardboard top off of the box. He picked up a black corset-dress, adorned with fishet and chains.

Kirin fought the tears that threatened to surface, but the battle was already lost.

"I told him how much I loved that dress." she said. She immediatley stripped, despite Beelzemon's present, and pulled the garment on, while Beelzemon read the note that was in the bottom of the box.

She had it on and zipped when Beelzemon finally looked up.

"He died spitin' yer mom. Yer dad was the most badass human I've ever met." he sighed.

Kirin sat in Beelzemon's lap, pulling on the fishnet leggings that she had found in the pockets. She turned, kissing Beelzemon.

"Let's get the hell out of here." she muttered, breaking the kiss. Beelzemon grinned deviously.

"Whatever ya say." he said, handing Kirin the digivice.

A glow surrounded the two, and they were gone.


	2. Adoption

Beelzemon landed face first in the sand, Kirin landing comfortabley on top of the digimon. Beelzemon groaned painfully.

"Sorry Beelz." Kirin said, hopping off of her best friend.

Beelzemon pushed himself up. Kirin got a chill up her spine as she looked around. The sky was dark, the sea a blood red. The palm trees were simple standing logs. Everything was dead.

"Shit." Beelzemon said, looking around. On the beach ahead laid a small digimon. Kirin ran foward and picked it up.

"Kirin?" it asked opening it's eyes.

She instantly recognized it as the Pichimon from before.

"Pichimon! What happened?" Kirin asked.

"Lil-Lillithmon." he stuttered. "Lillithmon's taken over."

Kirin looked to Beelzemon, who looked as guilty as could be.

"Beelzemon, who's Lillithmon?" Kirin asked.

"She's one of the Seven Great Demon Lords." Beelzemon replied, abnormally serious. "One of da only two left. Da other ones were completley destroyed."

Kirin stared at her partner, still cradling Gomamon.

"What happened to the other ones, exactly?" Kirin asked.

"They were all picked off one by one by certain groups of tamers. They all met their fate with Lillithmon. Looks like the bitch finally snapped.

"But what about the other one?" Gomamon asked.

Belzemon lowered his head.

"I quit doin' dat shit almost two years ago. It got ta be too much, so I scrammed. Then I met you."

Kirin smiled.

"I ca't believe someone as sweet as you could be considered a demon lord."

Beelzemon's eyes flared at the word sweet. He grinned viciously and threw out his arms and threw back his head, laughing maniacally.

"Sweet? Yer callin' me sweet? Ya don't know da half of it, toots!" a chill went up Kirin's spine. She took a step back from the fearsome digimon. "Ya don't know half o' da power I got! Ya don't know what I can do if I willed it! I am da demon lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon! I will destroy anyone who gets in the way of my true purpose!" He went to Kirin, his lips now inches away from hers. "Dat purpose, is keepin' you safe." he said, softening.

Kirin smiled.

"Hey, don't forget! I'm still here!" Gomamon yelled. kirin smiled, cuddling the young digimon. "Can I come with you guys?" Gomamon asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Sure!" Kirin squealed before Beelzemon had a chance to object.

The three were now once again, off on another adventure.


	3. New Protector

Kirin smiled, cuddling the furry Gomamon.

"You're so cute!" she squealed, twirling down the beach. Beelzemon lagged between the two, dragging his tail lazily in the sand. He sighed, watching Kirin frolic with Gomamon along the shore. A wave of jealousy overcame him. Kirin was his! Not Gomamon's! She was his tamer! His partner! His lover! Why was he being ignored for such a small, insignificant animal? He clenched his fist, but before he could say anything, he noticed something washed up on shore. He bent down to pick it up and laughed in amazement to find it was his helmet. He crept up behind Kirin, then slid it over her head, making her scream in fright, dropping young Gomamon. Gomamon behgan to cry. Kirin angrily threw the purple helmet and scooped the child-digimon up into her arms.

"What's wrong with you? You made Gomamon cry you jerk!" Kirin snapped.

"Sorry, Kirin. I tought it'd make ya laugh."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"Sorry." Beelzemon said again. They resumed their walk.

"I'm not crying." Gomamon muttered. "I jus' got some sand in my eye. strong Digimon don't cry, right Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon smiled, feeling silly for acting out of jealousy before.

"Right on, kiddo." Beelzemon grinned.

"So, where does this Lillithmon live?" Kirin asked bitterly.

"Ya ain't thinkin' o' takin' her on yerself, are ya?" the Dark Digimon asked.

"I want to live somewhere where I don't have to be afraid all of the time. With that bitch in charge, I can't have that now, can I?"

"Kirin, ya ain't goin anywhere near Lillithmon, I ferbid it. It's my job to keep ya safe, and a human meetin' Lillithmon is like instant death. I'll go."

"I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me." Kirin hissed.

"I'm going too!" Gomamon said bravely.

Beelzemon shhok his head. He approached Kirin, kissing her gingerly, then with a single swoop of his hand, knocked the teenage girl out. He looked to Gomamon, fighting guilty tears.

"It's yer job to protect her at all costs while I'm gone." the larger digimon said, sliding Kirin's digivice around the child digimon's neck. Tears filled Gomamon's eyes. He wiped the tears away and puffed out his chest in an effort to look more brave.

"Shw won't have a single booboo when you get back!" the small digimon promised confidently.

"IF I come back..." Beelzemon muttered under his breath. "That fuckin' bitch is goin' down if it kills me!"

Gomamon stared up in awe of his new hero. Beelzemon slid off his jacket and laid it over his love. He noticed the black rubber wristband he had found on Kirin's floor and put it on one day was still suprisingly in tact. He pulled it off and knelt down on one knee.

"Gimme a claw." he ordered. Gomamon strained to set a flipper like paw on Beelzemon's tall knee. The demonic digimon slid the wristband around Gomamon's flipper.

"Here, ya where dis, an' you'll be as strong as I am."

Gomamon's eyes glowed with excitement.

"I'm-I'm as strong as you?" he asked, eyes glowing with exitement.

Beelzemon nodded, unable to speak for fear of tears.

Gomamon slammed a flipper on the ground.

"Go take care o' dat bitch!" he said, trying the best he could to sound like Beelzemon. "I'll make sure nothing or no one will come near da babe!"

Beelzemon snorted.

"Watch yer mouth. If Kirin were to here you sayin' shit like dat, den Lillithmon wouldn't be the only one I have ta worry 'bout."

He picked his helmet up and slid it on, starting off toward Lillithmon.

"Be careful!" Gomamon yelled after him. Beelzemon was now out of site.


	4. Possesion

**_Location Unknown_**

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Ophelia groaned. "Lillithmon, when can we really start to fuck shit up?" the darkly dressed girl groaned. She played with the ruffles of her pitch black dress.

"Soon, dearest." Lillithmos crooned staring out the window. "Soon."

"Not soon enough." Ophelia hissed.

_**Back To The Desert**_

Beelzemon could see the desert sand just beyond the deep snow. He was now pushing the abandoned Behemoth, trying hard to start it as he went.

"God dammit." he muttered.

_"I'm hungry Beelzemon."_

Not this again.

_"You know how to fuel me."_

"Get out of my head!" he growled.

_"I know you Beelzemon. You can fuel me while you satisfy yourself." _

"No! I can't! That's not me anymore!"

_"Don't lie to yourself. You want it. To feel your power again. It is you. It will always be you, now fuel me, demon lord."_

"No! Kirin-"

_"Kirin has blinded you from your true self. She holds you back."_

"She makes me stronger."

_"She's made you a fool. She holds you from your true potential. She blinded you, binded you, she is a hinderance. Look at you, you're soft. You've cried."_

"I'm-Not-Soft!" Beelzemon snarled.

_"If you aren't soft, than prove it. fuel me, great demon lord, and make yourself stronger!"_

Beelzemon could feel the bloodlust welling up from deep inside. He swung a leg over the motorcycle and revved it. He let out a maniacal laugh as he drove off out of the snow and into the sand, on his way to the demon castle.

_**On The Net Sea**_

Kirin and Gomamon sat on the back of Ikkakumon as the champion level digimon sped across the blood red sea and on the way to what Ikkakumon called demon castle. Kirin held a handful of Ikkakumon's fur. With a free hand, she rubbed her dripping eyes.

"I can't believe that such a little digimon turned into something so enormous!" she exclaimed, trying to take her mind off of her boyfriend.

Ikkakumon chuckled deeply.

"It's been a long time. I never got to thank you and your friends for saving Gomamon and I for DemiDevimon!"

Kirin smiled.

"It was nothing."

"I guess it helps to be traveling with an ex-Demon lord." Ikkakumon said.

"Will ya hurry it up! We need ta get ta the Demonic Castle b'fore Beelzemon does!"

"Why, Gomamon?" Kirin asked.

"'Cause I wanna beat the fuck outta Lillithmon before Beelzemon can get a chance."

Kirin zipped Beelzemon's jacket up. She then reached over and smacked the back of Gomamon's head.

"Watch your mouth." she hissed. In the distance the trio could see a shadowey plain.

"I'm not going any farther than shore guys. Too scary for me."

"Dat's okay! I can handle whatever comes our way!" Gomamon said to Kirin.

Kirin smiled.


	5. Captured!

_**Demon Castle**_

Ophelia paced back and forth impatiently.

"It seems our prey is on our way into the trap." Lillithmon said, staring out the window. She smirked.

"Will you go over the plan again?" Ophelia asked, plopping down in the throne behind her.

"The only other living Demon Lord, Beelzemon, surfaced a year ago. He was accompanied by a human girl, and from the Data DemiDevimon has given me, he's soft for her."

"What's that have to do with me becoming the digimon queen?"

Lillithmon batted her eyes.

"It has everything to do with you becoming the queen. The girl, Kirin, is almost here, and once we capture her, we will hold her as bait. Beelzemon will not be far away from something he cres about so deeply. Once we trap Beelzemon, I will destroy him, and you will absorb his power, making you worthy of the title Digimon Empress!"

Ophelia sighed.

"How long's this gonna take?" the wicked girl asked. "And what will we do with the chick after we kill her man?"

"You can do what you want with her, darling." Lillithmon promised.

Ophelia smiled.

"Wonderful. I'll have a bitch."

Lillithmon looked out the window.

"Looks like our guests are just arriving." she chuckled.

Kirin pushed open the dark oak castle doors, Gomamon quickly marching in front of her.

"Stay behind me toots!" he ordered. Kirin giggled.

"Hi." a female voice said. A pale girl wearing a flowing black dress emerged from behind a large stone pillar.

"Hi." Kirin said, taking a step back.

"So, are you ready to become my bitch?" the girl asked.

"W-What?"

Gomamon bared his tiny fangs.

"She ain't nobody's bitch!" Gomamon growled, trying to sound as much like Beelzemon as he possibley could.

"Says who? The otter with the rearded looking rubber band around his flipper?"

Gomamon charged for the girl, but was swiftly smacked against the wall by a tall, feminine humanoid digimon and fell unconcious.

"Hello, my name is Lillithmon." the digimon said. "This, is my tamer Ophelia, the digimon empress."

"Digimon empress?" Kirin asked. She shook her head laughing. "How stupid." the girl mocked. "Digimon empress my ass. You're just a bully."

Ophelia smiled.

"So what, I get what I want." the wicked girl said.

Lillithmon swooped in, bashing Kirin againt the wall and trapping her there.


	6. The End Of Terror

Beelzemon dismounted Behemoth, his lust for blood nearly unbearable.

_"Go in for the kill, Beelzemon. Show them who is truly the strongest digimon."_

Beelzemon drew one of his Berenjena and blasted the door down.

"Looks like the prey has finally emerged." Lillithmon said, looking to Beelzemon. Lillithmon dug her claws into Kirin's neck, making her scream. Instead of rushing in to save the girl, he stood, enjoying the sounds of her sreams.

"B-Beelzemon!" she cried.

Beelzemon grinned evily. He blasted off his shotgun, blasting off Lillithmon's hands, scathing Kirin's chest in the fire. Lillithmon screamed out in agony. Kirin grasped her bleeding chest in horror. Beelzemon continued to fire, taking off the woman digimon's feet and the osher hand. He then pinned Lillithmon against the wall, driving his claws through her stomach.

"This is my world, bitch." he snarled happil. He drew his claws from Lillithmon and let her fall to the floor.

Ophelia ran upstairs as Beelzemon turned the gun onto Kirin.

"Say good night, bitch." he sneered.

Kirin simply lowered her head.

"I love you, Beelzemon." she muttered, staring down at her feet. Beelzemon cocked the gun, but something was holding him back from pulling the trigger.

_"Kill her! She's holding you back from you're right to be digimon emperor!" _Behemoth screamed in his head.

"No! I can't! I won't!"

_"You must."_

"Killing doesn't make you stronger!"

Kirin pushed away Beelzemon's gun and pulled off his helmet. One of his eyes were crimson and one emerald. The one on his forehead was flickering between the two.

"Beelzemon, what's going on?" Kirin asked, holding his cheeks.

"B-Beehemoth! It won't get out of my head!"

"W-what's goin' on?" Gomamon asked, coming out of his daze. He clumsily flopped to Kirin and Beelzemon.

"What's wrong?" he asked fearfully. Kirin quickly snatched her digivice and presed it to Beelzemon's third eye.

"Beelzemon's bein manipulated by Behemoth."

A small, odd looking digimon, flew in unnoticed.

"It hurts, Kirin." he sobbed pathetically. "It's killing me."

Gomamon stared, bewildered at the monster's tears.

The odd digimon stared down, saddened by the sight. It then giggled. Kirin looked up at the sound, and the two were suddenly surrounded by a bright light. Gomamon was blow back by a large wind as the golden light turned to an egg shape and fell around the two. Kirin's wounds were magically healed, and Beelzemon's eyes were back to normal. The walls and florrs gave a white glow, changing the entire castle a pristine white with a gold trim.

A small explosion could be heard outside, and the odd digimon was gone.

Kirin smiled, bringing Beelzemon's lips to hers.

They hugged eachother tightly.

"Whoa! Look outside!" Gomamon exclaimed, staring out the door. Kirin and Beelzemon soon joined the baby digimon at the opened door. The dead wasteland was now a forest, teeming with digital life. Beelzemon reached into his bands pocket and clenched whatever he had in his fist.

"Kirin, I have a question for ya." Beelzemon said nonchalantly.

He put the hand with the unseen object around Kirin's shoulders.

"What is it?" Kirin asked.

Beelzemon opened his hand, revealing an odd-stoned ring.

"Will ya marry me?"

Kirin was speechless. She looked to the ring and looked to Beelzemon.

"Well, aren't ya gonna say yes?" Gomamon asked.

Kirin grinned, wrapping his arms around Beelzemon's neck, hugging him tight.

"Of course." she said softly.


	7. Epilogue

Two months later, Kirin and Beelzemon were bonded in holy matramony. Ophelia was jetted back to the human world as soon as the light of the castle touched her. Gomamon decided he would stay in the swimming pool and Kirin was finally free from her horrid mother.

**And They Lived Happily Ever After**

_But it's still not the end 3_


End file.
